Box-type warewash machines utilize rotating warewash arms to deliver liquid onto wares during the wash process. The warewash arms typically have a hollow body portion with nozzles either formed therein or attached thereto. Liquid is delivered into the hollow body portion and then exits through the nozzles for ejection onto the wares. In the past, the hollow body portion has been formed using multiple pieces. Cast warewash arms are also known, but cast arms tend to be heavier than desired.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a warewash arm that is simpler and less expensive to manufacture, while at the same time providing greater reliability.